Big Mistakes
by SelenaLunaBlack
Summary: This story begins just before Big Hero 6 ended, after Baymax was reawakened. I do not own this movie of course, but it is my favorite Disney movie ever made. My only problem with it is Tadashi's death, so of course, I am bringing him back… Review, this will be like all of my other stories HINT spanking, it begs for it in my opinion. Hope you like, and if you don't, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story begins just before the movie ended, after Baymax was reawakened. I do not own this movie of course, but it is my favorite Disney movie ever made. My only problem with it is Tadashi's death, so of course, I am bringing him back… Review, this will be like all of my other stories HINT HINT, it begs for it in my opinion. Hope you like, and if you don't, don't read it!**

Hiro broke away from the long anticipated hug.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax spoke.

Hiro stared at Baymax confused, "No Tadashi's not here Baymax. This is where he made you though, do you remember?"

"Tadashi is here," Baymax repeated.

Hiro squinted his eyes thoughtfully, "Hmm… maybe I did something wrong during the rebuild… How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything up until I gave you my healthcare chip. I am a robot. I do not forget," Baymax stated, "Tadashi is here."

"Okay okay Baymax, I guess you can show me the video again. I do want to see him," Hiro admitted.

"I can do one even better." Hiro heard the voice before he saw who was speaking, but it alone was enough to make him freeze.

"You are not breathing," Baymax spoke, "You seem to be paralyzed, are you alright?"

Tears came to Hiro's eyes, "I'm afraid to turn around."

"Why?" His brother's voice came to him once more.

"Because if I do, and you aren't really here, than that means I've gone insane, and if this isn't real then I will be devastated, and I will likely go insane if I'm not already and," Hiro rambled hysterically.

"Hey knucklehead, how long are you going to keep this up? Turn around," Tadashi spoke.

Hiro turned and instantly began to cry, "It's you. It's really you!" He flung himself into the outstretched arms of the older man, "What? How? This isn't possible! I don't understand…"

"Shhh, it's alright Hiro. I'm here. It is me, I promise," Tadashi tried to comfort the sobbing teenager as best as he could, "I'll explain everything."

"A TEST? SERIOUSLY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Hiro screamed a few minutes later.

"The showcase isn't the only thing that makes our students qualified to come here," Callaghan spoke.

"Professor Callaghan? You're not in jail?" Hiro asked astonished.

Callaghan chuckled, "No Hiro I haven't gone anywhere, you're the main one who really went anywhere, without knowing it... sort of."

"I don't understand..." Hiro asked, as he looked around at his friends utterly confused.

"When we walked onto the bridge that night, we walked through a portal," Tadashi began.

"Like Callaghan's?" Hiro interrupted.

"No, more of a simulation field," Tadashi explained.

"None of this makes any sense," Hiro said, "It's been months, am I dreaming?"

"It hasn't actually been months Hiro, only a week," Callaghan spoke.

"Think about it, how do you think we rebuilt the school exactly the same way?" Tadashi asked.

"And so quickly too," Honey-lemon added.

"It never blew up," Hiro realized.

"The magic of science my man," Fred said.

"Yeah welcome back little buddy," Wasabi said.

"You're one of us now," Gogo announced.

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, "Welcome to nerd school, nerd. Officially this time. No more tests I promise."

"I passed?" Hiro asked excitedly.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Callaghan smiled.

Hiro fidgeted and rubbed his head nervously, "Well I uhh... I mean..."

"Okay so there were a few sketchy areas in the middle. But in the end you did what was right," Callaghan laughed, "Besides Baymax informed us that your judgement was probably only affected by your pubescent mood swings."

Hiro blushed, "Righhhttt, haha sorry about that. But out of curiosity if I had killed you in the simulation?"

"I would be fine in real life," Callaghan spoke, "These tests are completely safe."

"But your test would have abruptly ended and you would have flunked out immediately, and been banned from the school without a second chance,"Tadashi spoke, and he gave Hiro a look telling him that they would discuss that later.

Hiro looked at his feet, "Well I'm glad that everything worked out then. No hard feelings?"

Callaghan shook his head, "No Hiro I meant what I said before, I look forward to seeing you in class. For now go home with your brother and rest, you've had a very tough week and the simulation can really suck the energy out of you."

"Come on I'll take you," Tadashi said. Hiro smiled and nodded as he followed.

"Aunt Cas has been worried sick about you, she'll be so glad to know you passed," Tadashi said.

"She couldn't have been as upset as she was in the simulation. How could you do that to me? I thought I'd lost you," Hiro spoke softly.

Tadashi ruffled his hair and set the helmet on his head, "Sorry Kiddo. The point of the test is to push the student to their limits, and see what they can really do under all types of pressure. I had no control and all I could do was watch it play out. How do you feel now?"

"Tired, but mainly relieved, just don't die again okay?" Hiro asked as he climbed on the bike and wrapped his arms around his brother.

Tadashi chuckled, "I promise to try not to."

"So did you enjoy the show then?" Hiro asked.

"Some of it…" Tadashi spoke. Hiro shifted uneasily. It was odd to know now that Tadashi had seen everything. Especially because he was happy that Tadashi had not been there to see him almost kill Callaghan, and turn on his friends. He knew that if Tadashi had been there at the time, there would have been serious repercussions for his attitude. He bit his lip. He felt ashamed.

They just pulled up when Aunt Cas ran out to them, "Tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine Aunt Cas," Hiro smiled. She embraced him anyways and he felt safe and warm. The virtual Aunt Cas wasn't able to make him feel this way, but he had chalked that up to depression after grieving over his lost brother.

"I missed you so much," She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders, "I am so proud of you! They wouldn't give me any details. Only that you were going through your test and you passed and would be home soon." Hiro looked back at Tadashi.

"Okay, you go get some rest Hiro, you look exhausted. We'll celebrate tomorrow okay?" Aunt Cas asked. Hiro nodded and gave her one last hug before going inside. He looked around the room and was elated to see the well occupied space, and not the dividing wall. Tears came to his eyes once more.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro shook his head, "I'm just glad you're okay and that this is real. It's all over."

"Pfft if you think that was bad, just wait until finals," Tadashi said. Hiro paled and Tadashi laughed, "I'm kidding. Relax." Hiro rolled his eyes and then remembered what he had been worried about. He shifted nervously under Tadashi's gaze.

Recognizing this behavior immediately, Tadashi shut the door and sighed, "What is it Hiro?"

"Ummm…" He turned away and rubbed his arm, "I… I'm really sorry. About what I did, and how I acted. I know I was wrong, and I should have never treated our friends that way but…"

Tadashi hugged his brother tightly, "It's okay Hiro. I understand."

Hiro sighed, 'I just feel terrible about it now that I know everything."

Tadashi smirked, "Well if you feel that guilty about it. I have a way to make it go away."

"Whaa…" Hiro threw his hands up placatingly, "No thanks. That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure because?" Tadashi began.

Hiro chuckled nervously and looked around, "Well look at the time. It's really late," He pointed behind him, "I should be going to bed now."

Tadashi walked towards Hiro who continued to back up, "But brother, if you insist I'd be happy to clear all of your guilty feelings away."

"N-no that's alright really," He stumbled into his bed and quickly pulled up the blankets, "Good night."

Tadashi's smile broadened and he kissed Hiro on his forehead, "Goodnight little brother. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reviewing so quickly. I was very happy to continue this story. Please keep the reviews coming! Also to the spoiler alert review- I know and I am so freaking excited too, but I couldn't wait to write this and so I came up with my own way that he survived.**

More than a month had passed since Hiro had returned to his normal life. Things at school had been going well, and he was just glad to have his big brother back. The first week was very exciting, everyone in the halls congratulated him on his efforts and being accepted, and he even enjoyed his lecture classes. But now...

Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother, "Yes yes, I'll have fun in class, and I'll see you in the lab later okay?"

Tadashi shook his head, "Watch it little brother."

Hiro rolled his eyes again and put on his fakest happy attitude, "Well I have to go now, wouldn't want to be late for Robotics History."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, knowing fully well that his brother was up to something. He sighed, until he had proof there was nothing he could do about it, "Alright see ya." Hiro laughed nervously and waved. Tadashi ducked around the corner and waited. He watched as Hiro walked up the hallway towards the general classrooms and then watched as he came back a few minutes later. He looked at his watch, Hiro was supposed to be in class five minutes ago now, what was he doing?

Hiro jogged out of the school, picking up his pace as he went past the robotics lab. He ran back home and peeked into the bakery window. Aunt Cas seemed to be busy helping people and it was a straight shot up the stairs but that seemed to risky. He snuck around the building instead and looked up at the window he had left open just in case. It was too far for him to reach on his own but he called, "OW!" He waited a minute before a response came.

He smiled when Baymax's form waddled towards the window, "Hiro? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I got out early, just don't tell Tadashi okay?" Hiro asked.

"A patient has the right to confidentiality. I am not programmed to disclose any unnecessary information,"Baymax said, "On a scale of 1 to..."

"I'm fine Baymax, I just need help. There's a rope under my bed, I need you to lower it down and hold it so I can climb up, okay?" Hiro asked.

"This seems dangerous, I am not sure if..." Baymax started.

"I'll be fine Baymax I promise, actually there's more danger in me going through the front door right now," He spoke.

"How so?" Baymax asked.

"Oh come on Baymax that's not important, you want to keep me safe right? Do as I say," Hiro said. Baymax grabbed the rope and pulled Hiro up.

"Now what?" Baymax asked.

"Now I have to get dressed, and then we can go flying, to help my neurotransmitters of course," Hiro said.

"They have seemed a bit low recently," Baymax agreed as Hiro changed into his flying gear.

"Good then if we agree, I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said.

Baymax deactivated and Hiro tied the rope around his luggage and around the bed frame, before lowering it down. Then he climbed down after. He grabbed the luggage and took it to the garage, "Ow."

Baymax activated again and looked at Hiro, "Are you alright? Will we fly now?"

Hiro smiled, "Yes and yes. We only have a couple hours though, I have to clean all this up and be back to the lab so Tadashi doesn't find out."

"Will telling Tadashi this cause Hiro harm?" Baymax asked confused.

"Definitely," Hiro explained.

"How so?" Baymax asked.

Hiro blushed, "Look we don't have time. Let's just get you ready so we can go okay?" Hiro asked.

Baymax nodded, "Okay Hiro." Hiro stuffed Baymax into his suit as quickly as possible and they were off.

"Wooooohoooooo," Hiro yelled excitedly, "I missed this buddy, soooo muchhh!" Baymax was flying at full speed diving and gliding around the city.

But Hiro's fun was short-lived, "Home code activated, route initiated."

"What?" Hiro asked confused as Baymax turned around, "Hey, what's going on? What are you doing Baymax? Where are we going?"

"Home code activated, route initiated, estimated time of arrival is two minutes and thirty-three seconds," Baymax answered.

"What, why? I don't understand," Hiro complained, "We were having fun." Baymax did not respond this time and Hiro had a bad feeling about this.

When Baymax reached the ground Hiro hopped off and followed him into the garage, watching him curiously, "Do you need to charge or something?" The garage door closed and the light switched on. Hiro blinked to readjust his eyes and he did not like what he saw. His earlier fears had been met as he stood in front of a very angry looking Tadashi.

Tadashi's arms were crossed and he spoke through clenched teeth, "Thank you Baymax, now enter shut down mode." Baymax returned to his charging station without a word and all of his lights shut off as well.

Hiro's shoulders raised and he hung his head, "Tadashi I... I can explain."

"Did I not specifically tell you that I don't want you to fly in the city alone?" Tadashi asked.

After a moment without a response he continued, "Take off that helmet and look at me Hiro."

Hiro rolled his eyes and lifted his head to meet his brother's gaze, "I never agreed to that," He took off the helmet though and laid it on one of the tables.

"Excuse me?" Tadashi asked approaching him.

Hiro shifted, "I did it all the time before and I was fine! Baymax would never let me get hurt," Hiro argued.

"Baymax is meant to help people! He was not made for you to play around Hiro. Things were different in the simulation room you can't be permanently harmed. This is real life Hiro, and it has real consequences. You and Baymax aren't invincible and you can't control everything, didn't losing him once teach you that? Sure we can rebuild him but what about you?" Tadashi lectured.

"THEN YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE YOUR BROTHER WOULDN'T YOU?" Hiro yelled. Tadashi had enough, he grabbed Hiro by his ear and led him to one of the work benches. Hiro panicked, not from his ear being grabbed, that was literally one of Aunt Cas's favorite methods to get through to them, but from what he knew was probably about to happen. Tadashi had helped Aunt Cas raise Hiro since he was a baby, and he had an approach that wasn't as gentle. Tadashi hopped up on the workbench and grabbed Hiro before he could run away.

"Tadashi no, you can't do this! I'm an adult now, pubescent mood swings and all," Hiro whined.

Tadashi smirked and shook his head, "You're only fourteen Hiro, you are not an adult yet. Hence the pubescent mood swings."

Hiro pouted and shook his head, trying his best to back away, "But, but I'm in college now with you."

"Yes and unlike high school if you fail to attend your classes then you will flunk out of college," Tadashi spoke, "This wasn't the first time was it?"

Hiro looked down quickly, "Yes."

Tadashi grabbed his chin, "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that." Hiro looked at him and then looked away again.

"How many times have you skipped class Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro sighed and looked directly at his brother knowing he wouldn't give up any time soon, "Three Tadashi."

"Three times?" Tadashi asked, "Hiro it's only been a month! If you keep this up you'll be out of there in no time, and then what? Back to bot fighting?"

Hiro shook his head, "'M sorry Tadashi. I didn't think about that. I thought if I was in then I was in until graduation."

"No Hiro, did you not read your syllabi, or the student book?"

"Pfft," Hiro smirked,"No one reads that stuff."

"Take off your suit Hiro," Tadashi ordered.

"Oh come on Tadashi! I'll go to all of my classes and I won't mess with Baymax without your permission and I'll read everything you don't have to do this," Hiro tried.

"Hiro I'm done discussing this with you. You will do all of those things, but first you are going to take off that armor and take this punishment like the man you keep claiming to be," Tadashi instructed. Hiro took off the armor, and was left with the thin fabric of his under armor. He pouted even more, this was not going to be fun.

Tadashi instantly pulled him across his lap and started swatting him hard, "Ow! Please Tadashi! Okay I get it."

"Hiro we just started," Tadashi said.

"Well how-owww bout we just end it?" Hiro asked. His comment was only met with harder swats, "Ow okay okay! I'm sorry! I really am Tadashi, I'm sorry!" Hiro tried. The last time he had been over Tadashi's lap was when Tadashi found out he stole money from him as his wager for a bot-fight. He made the money back. He just hadn't had the time to return it before Tadashi noticed it was missing. Somehow when he ended up in jail a month later he escaped punishment though. That was the night Tadashi first took him to the nerd lab. Tricked him actually, but this alternative method definitely beat being in this position. He probably just didn't want the mood to be ruined after that night, which Hiro had been very thankful for. He seemed to have run out of luck this time.

"Tadashi wait!" Hiro threw his hand back and Tadashi quickly stopped.

"What Hiro?" Tadashi asked, "You better make this quick."

"Um... I was just going to say that we should get to the lab. We have a lot to do right?" Hiro asked.

"Oh so now you want to go back to school?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro's eyes fell, "I love the lab Tadashi, and I planned on being back in time for it honestly!"

"Yeah so I wouldn't find out right?" Tadashi asked.

"No," Hiro answered guiltily.

Tadashi moved his hand and pinned in to the small of his back as he continued, "Don't lie to me Hiro, and stop trying to get out of this."

"Ow! Tadashi wait! Okay! Okay! That was part of-ow the reasoning behind it!" Hiro answered.

Tadashi continued the swats as he spoke, "Only part huh? Then why else?" He mercifully stopped to allow Hiro to answer. Hiro squirmed at being put on the spot.

Tadashi gave him another swat, "Well if you don't want to talk?"

"No wait! I... I don't know. I like working in the lab. I just don't like sitting in the other classrooms... It's boring and I'm by myself and I don't know, okay?"

Tadashi gave him another swat, "No Hiro, That's not okay." Tadashi pulled his brother up and swung him around so that he was sitting on his lap. In this position it was hard for Hiro to ignore him or try to get away, "We all feel that way Hiro. But you have to see these classes as help for you to effectively move forward with your work in the lab. They can be very useful. Without them you could get stuck, or hurt, or even end up doing pointless work that people have already figured out how to do. I want you to promise me you won't skip any more classes, and you will pay attention and do your best whether you think it's boring or not."

"I promise Tadashi," Hiro said quickly.

"I mean it Hiro," Tadashi warned, "Don't just agree to get out of this because I will keep going."

"No Tadashi! I promise!" Hiro answered whole-heartedly.

"Okay then. Let's go to the lab," Tadashi announced. Hiro beamed widely and hugged his brother.

Tadashi smiled and hugged him back, "What am I going to do with you?"

Hiro smirked as he hopped off his lap, "Hmm I don't know, let ME drive the motorcycle?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes and pushed Hiro's head away, "Yeah keep dreaming kiddo."


	3. Bot fighting

Hiro had tried to stay out of trouble for a couple weeks. He had been doing well and keeping all of his promises to Tadashi. But now he needed a break. Tadashi went home after his classes. He had pulled too many all nighters in a row and needed his rest. It was now close to midnight and the lab was emptying out. Hiro grabbed Megabot off the shelf where he had been sat for inspiration and tucked him into his hoodie before looking up the nearest bot fight.

"Where you going little buddy? Want a ride home?" Wasabi asked as he tried to leave.

Hiro faked a yawn, "I'm kinda tired. But I feel like walking so uh thanks but I'm gonna go now," He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Alright have a good night. Stay safe," Wasabi said. He turned and almost ran straight into Go-go who stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She popped her gum and scrutinized him, "Let Wasabi take you. He's leaving anyways."

"Nah it's okay. I'm fine," Hiro said, "I'm okay guys really."

"Wutcha got there?" Go-go asked poking his hoodie.

He tensed, "N-nothing important."

"Hiro..." She warned. Hiro sighed and pulled out his robot.

"Explanation. Now," Go-go demanded.

"What's going on?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Hiro's in trouble," Fred whispered to Honey Lemon.

"Maybe he's not," Honey Lemon answered.

"Maybe he is," Fred argued.

"Maybe he's not," She answered back.

"Guys! We can all hear you," Wasabi chastised them.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I'm just taking it home to work on some stuff."

"Then why'd you hide it?" Go-go asked.

"I... well... I wasn't... I just... it's not a big deal okay?" Hiro asked.

"I'm calling Tadashi," Go-go said.

"No! I mean no don't do that... he's probably still resting," Hiro tried frantically waving his arms.

"Then come home with us," She said stubbornly.

"Why? I told you I want to walk," Hiro tried again but the cool girl wasn't buying it. She pulled out her phone and he visibly cringed.

"Alright alright!" He agreed, "Can we hurry though?" He didn't want to miss the next fight.

"Ready everyone?" Fred asked.

"I told you he's not in trouble," Honey Lemon smirked and strode towards the door happily, "I love when we all go places together!" She gave Hiro a hug.

He smiled at her still wondering if he could make it in time for the next bot fight, "Y-yeah me too."

"Ready Wasabi?" Go-go asked.

"Yup everything's in it's place," He answered admiring all his tools tucked perfectly inside their lines.

Thankfully the group dropped Hiro off first, honking as they left. Hiro cringed. If Tadashi heard that he could know it was them. Hiro waved goodbye at his friends with a plastered smile on his face until they rounded the corner. Then he slunk away into the back alley determined not to be seen.

Tadashi wrapped his towel around him and headed towards his bedroom leaving a trail of wet footprints as he went to answer his phone, "Hey Go-go what's... Where is he now? What? Let me check." He ran to the stairs but he didn't want to worry Aunt Cas so he called to her softly, "Hey Aunt Cas?"

"Yes honey?" She asked.

"Is Hiro back yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. My little college man must be working so hard! Oh I hope he's not overexerting himself," She called.

"I'll take that," Hiro grabbed the money from the pot beaming at the other fighters, "So anyone else want to play?"

"You little brat! Next time I'll..." The lady began.

"Oh there won't be a next time," Spoke a voice from behind him. Hiro cringed and turned to see who it was.

An older chubby man beat his fist into his palm, "Right boys?"

"Y-yama... h-hey. How've you been pal? I gotta say a little jail time looks nice on you man," He began.

"Zeeero," Yama growled.

Hiro pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Three missed calls from Tadashi! If these guys didn't kill him his brother would, "Well look at the time I actually have a morning class tomorrow so I'm gonna go now. Catch ya later!"

Hiro bolted for the exit with the guys right on his tail. Well the skinnier ones anyways. Yama was still a bit out of shape... okay a lot. He bolted around the corner and ducked down behind the side of a dumpster. Eight missed messages from Tadashi.

Hiro where are you?

Hello?

Are you okay?

What have I told you about not answering your phone?

Go-go told me you lied to them and she thinks you're going bot fighting again.

Hiro if I find out you are bot fighting again so help me, you're going to regret it.

I'm coming to get you.

Hiro's heart skipped a beat at the last message, "When I find you you better have a damn good explanation little brother."

"There he is boss!" One of Yama's men called.

Hiro tried to bolt for it but the man grabbed him by his arm and pushed him up against the wall, "You're not getting away this time punk."

He tried to struggle, "Let go of me. Megabot destroy!"

The other man caught up just in time though seizing the bot and throwing it into the dumpster just as it started going off.

He closed the lid with a slam. He could hear megabot was fighting profusely but it's little build wasn't strong enough to get through the metal walls of the dumpster. The man seized the remote and threw it down the alley way before hitting Hiro in the face hard.

"Ack!" Hiro cried out.

"Not so tough now are ya kid?" The man laughed.

"Let's teach him a little respect boys," Yama said as he reached the three of them. Suddenly sirens and shouting came blaring down the road next to theirs where the bot fight was probably still going on and they all panicked.

Yama pushed Hiro to the ground and the three of them took off yelling cries of, "Not again!" and "Let's get out of here!" Hiro opened the lid grabbed his remote and his cell phone. He clutched his bruised cheek and quickly dialed Tadashi's number.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro laughed nervously, "Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm almost there," Tadashi said, "When your location moved you scared me half to death."

Another chuckle from Hiro, "That phrase seems a little ironic don't you think?"

"That's not funny and this is no time to be joking where are you going?" Tadashi asked following his location. Tadashi had synced the gps in his cell phone when he first got it. That's how he found him last time.

"I'm heading into the main road. I can't get caught again Aunt Cas will freak. You didn't tell her did you?" Hiro asked. He found no point in denying where he'd been and what he had been doing. Tadashi would know.

"No I didn't want to worry her. But I'm the one you should be concerned with. Bot fighting? Again? Is this what we're back to?" Tadashi asked clearly disappointed.

"You know what? Don't bother coming I can get home on my own!" He hung up and stomped towards the direction of the house. A moment later Tadashi pulled up, riding slowly beside him, "Come on. Get on." Hiro crossed his arms and turned away as he picked up his pace.

"Now Hiro, don't make me get off this bike. You will regret it," Tadashi warned.

"I don't need your help I can handle this on my own," He argued.

"Oh so his ears do work? Good to know. I thought I was going to have to get Baymax to-" Tasashi began. Hiro stopped to glare at Tadashi and rolled his eyes.

"Oh his eyes work too. What a relief," Tadashi said. Hiro waved him off and continued to walk.

"Hiro Hamada," Tadashi called sternly.

Hiro stopped moving and cringed. His brother rarely ever used his full name and when he did it was never a good sign, "Tadashi I..."

"Later kiddo," Tadashi explained, "Right now you have three seconds to get on this bike. 1..."

Hiro hurried over and hopped on the bike before Tadashi even had to say 2, "Am I in trouble?"

"What do you think Genius?" Tadashi asked putting the helmet on Hiro's head.

Hiro clung to him, "No?"

"Hold on," Tadashi said and took off without an answer to his question. Hiro clutched him tightly.

"Tadashi I just want to say..." Hiro began.

"Nope," Tadashi cut him off.

"Huh? But I..." he tried again.

"Nope," Tadashi spoke.

"Nope I'm not in trouble?" Hiro attempted.

"Nope I don't want to hear it. Sorry kiddo but you are in a load of trouble, and nothing you say will make it any better or rationalize this so I suggest you accept your fate," Tadashi warned.

Hiro rolled his eyes and Tadashi turned to swat him with each word, "Dont. Roll. Your. Eyes. At. Me!"

"Ow! ow! ow! ow! okay! I'm sorry!" Hiro answered before retightening his grip around his brothers waist.

"You promised me and Aunt Cas! No more bot fighting! Remember?" Tadashi asked.

"I slipped up. It was a mistake! I was bored!" Hiro answered as they pulled into the garage.

Tadashi clicked the button and the door shut behind them with a shudder. Hiro winced knowing his fate was sealed.

"Boredom! That's your best excuse for breaking your promises, lying, and doing something illegal?" Tadashi asked his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Hiro shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck" "I guess..." Tadashi sat and motioned Hiro forward.

"Oh no. no no no! Not that again!" Hiro argued.

"You knew what I would do the moment you made that decision to go Hiro," Tadashi said.

Hiro flung his arms out like his answer was the most obvious thing in the world, "But I never planned on getting caught! Duh!"

"And that's the ruler," Tadashi replied.

"What? N-no! I didn't mean to say that! I said I was sorry and it won't happen again I swear!" Hiro pleaded.

"Bring it here with you," Tadashi answered patiently, If I have to come to you you will be bare."

Hiro scurried to the work bench quickly not wanting his brother to get up, "Okay, okay!" He grabbed the wooden ruler and shakily handed it to his brother before taking a large step back. His brother raised an eyebrow at him and he slowly laid over his lap after rolling his eyes one more time.

Tadashi began swatting him forcefully with his hand, "What did I tell you about that?"

"Ow! Ow! Whaaaat?" Hiro asked.

"Rolling your eyes at me? That's the third time tonight!" Tadashi continued

"Ow! It was, owwww a mistake Tadaaaashi!" Hiro whined.

"Do you realize if you get arrested again you could lose your place at the school? Then what would you do huh?" Tadashi asked pausing a moment to let the words sink in.

"Uhhh not be bored in my history of robotics class?" Hiro asked bravely.

"Wrong answer kiddo. Why do you always insist on being so sarcastic?" Tadashi asked as the swats continued.

"I learn from the best," Hiro answered and the swats became harder though Tadashi couldn't help the slight grin that came to his face from that comment.

"Owwiiiee okay okay! I'm sorry Tadashi! I'm done! I promise! I'll behave!" Hiro said.

"And?" Tadashi asked.

"And no more bot fights!" He agreed.

"Funny I think I've heard this before," Tadashi said.

"See you're just as sarcas... Ow! Ow! Wait! Okay! Okay! I promise! I promise! No more! Please Tadashi! No more. I promise," Hiro cried. The color in his backside was deepening into a darker shade of red and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"And?" Tadashi asked striking his sit spots once more.

"And..." Hiro thought. Tadashi tapped him lightly a few times in warning.

"And no more lies!" Hiro agreed.

"There you go genius. Now there's one more topic to discuss. Can you figure it out?" Tadashi asked. Hiro whimpered in response.

"Think real hard," Tadashi said giving him another swat.

Hiro gasped, "M-my... my attitude?" He asked.

"Good guess but I think we covere that. It's another topic we have discussed many times," Tadashi stated giving him another hard swat, "Think hard Hiro."

"Ow! My... Uhhh... oh not answering my phone?" He asked.

"Bingo. now how many missed calls did you have Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"Three..."Hiro squirmed but Tadashi wasn't letting him up.

"Good now why don't you count these ones kiddo? Assuming you can still count that high genius and not all of your brain cells escaped you today. Though I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro groaned, "Yes Sir I can..."

Tadashi brought the ruler down forcefully and Hiro cried out, "O-one Sir!"

Another smack filled the room," Ack! t-two S-sir."

One more, Hiro thought as he braced himself for the third strike "Th-three Siiirrrr!" Was it over? He tried to move but Tadashi tapped the arch at the top of his thighs lightly making him wince.

"And how many text messages did you miss?" Tadashi asked. Hiro's eyes widened and he clutched onto his older brother's jeans tightly.

"Come on Hiro. Don't make me pull your pants down. We are almost done here," Tadashi warned.

"Ei-Eight S-sir," Hiro answered reluctantly.

"Good job, eight more little buddy. You don't have to count these ones," Tadashi instructed, "You ready?" Hiro nodded solemnly knowing that arguing wasn't going to help him in his current predicament.

Tadashi landed the last eight making Hiro lurch forward with each smack. He mouthed "Ow" a few times but he didnt say a word. Tadashi rubbed his back when it was over and pulled him up into a tight hug. Hiro cringed and stood quickly, rubbing his pants to try to get rid of the sting.

"Hiro, you know I love you right, and you understand why I punished you?" Tadashi asked. Hiro smirked and rolled his eyes earning himself another swat from Tadashi, "That's four eye rolls tonight."

"Ouch I know. I'm sorry. Maybe my eyes are broken?" Hito asked. smirking as he stepped into his brother's embrace. "I know. I love you too."

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's chin and looked him over, "Actually. Your left eye seems a bit red and it may be a little swollen."

Hiro laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Haha yeah about that. I may have ran into a few friends."

"You were hurt? Abd you didn't say anything?" Tadashi asked his voice growing more stern.

"I forgot. It's no big deal honestly. I was a bit preoccupied. My a.. uhhh... butt hurts worse thanks to you," Hiro said.

"Should I add a few more swats for language?" Tadashi said raising an eyebrow.

Hiri shook his hands placatingy, "No no that's okay. I didn't say it. I almost did... sorry Sir."

Tadashi sighed, "Come on let's go get Baymax to check you out." They snuck upstairs calling out goodnight to Aunt Cas as they reached their room.

"Goodnight boys I love you! Sleep well!" Aunt Cas answered followed by a hearty meow from Mochi.

"It seems your buttocks is inflamed. I would suggest..." Baymax began.

"No Baymax he has brrn disciplined, his eye is the problem," Tadashi instructed making Hiro blush.

"Oh I see... Your eye is slightly swollen I eould suggest an ice pack. The swelling should go down by morning but I can give you this to help with any bruising." Baymax handed him a creamy substance.

Hiro twirled the compact disk in his hand, Wait a second. Baymax? Is this makeup?" Hiro asked, "Is this Aunt Cas's?"

"Unfortunately I do not have a cure for bruising. But this should help to cover it up," Baymax said, "Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"No Baymax, I got in a fight. Sorry to worry you," Hiro answered.

"If you don't sleep well this also helps with dark circles, and age defining wrinkles. Maybe She's born with it. Maybe its Maybell..."

"Okay! Thank you I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said. Hiro shook his head. "Maybe we shouldn't leave him activated so much. I think he's been watching too much TV with Aunt Cas." Hiro laughed.

"I know," Tadashi shrugged, "But she says she likes the company."


End file.
